x men the series chapter two
by angel 76wolf is here
Summary: you will get to read about what goes on in the training room also known as the DANGER ROOM


Chapter 2: (The Danger Room)  
  
As the x men wake, cyclops calls them all to the danger room where they will begin their training. As Jean turns up she says, "cyclops, what do you think on that new student that has just joined us," cyclops replied in a wondrous and unsure manor, "we will have to wait for training to find out won't we." The other x men were just turning up when angel realized that wolf was missing so she shouted, "night crawler, go and teleport into wolf's room and get him up before he is too late," night crawler agreed and with a quick poof of smoke he was gone. He looked at wolf's bed and there was nothing there, "wolf! Where are you," there was a shout from the window, "I am out here, I will be there in a second, I am just finishing watching the sun come up." wolf climbed back through the window and walked up to night crawler and asked for lift. As night crawler and wolf walked up to the danger room doors, wolf asked, "what is the danger room like fuzzy," night crawler just said, "it's a massive training area that will help us to develop our powers and skills to there extremes." They stepped inside and a disk came flying past them, the other x men had already started. Wolf charged into the room at a robot that was shooting at every one, he was two meters away and the robot turned round and fired a stun laser at wolf, angel very quickly put the laser into bullet time and shouted, "wolf, get out of there now," so wolf ran out the way and howled, he started to transform again, "I have never seen anything like it before," rogue whispered to shadow cat, "neither have I but it's kind of cool isn't it." Angel released bullet time and the laser came crashing down to the floor.  
Wolf sprinted towards the robot with his claws in the air as if he was about to take flight with wings. Once again, he got within two meters of the thing and it turned round but this time, wolf was ready. He let out another enormous howl, jumped, flipped forward and dived into the skull of the robot. Whilst this was happening, Cyclops cried to jean, "watch your back. duck!" then fired his laser at a circular saw that was about to go right through jean. Night crawler teleported to shadow cat and rogue who were about to become toast and teleported them out of there, "thanks fuzz ball," shadow cat said in total shock, "yeah thanks," rogue told him in a horrible and ungrateful tone of voice. Storm and wolverine walked into the room to see how they were getting on, "do you think they need our help," wolverine asked with a slight chuckle, "we better just stay and watch to make sure," storm replied. A gun camera came round the corner and pointed straight at storm. Wolverine got his blades out and sliced straight down the wires of the camera, "thank you," storm said for the good favor, wolverine replied, "no problem, just watch yourself ok." The x men gathered together and thought up some ideas whilst waiting for the next round of obstacles. "We should split into groups of two so that we can cover the whole area and watch each others backs," wolf suggested, angel agreed, "that's a cool idea, if anyone disagrees then say now," there was silence for about three seconds, then storm said, "lets get going then." "Cyclops and jean, you go and cover the circular saws, shadow cat and rogue take care of the robots that fire the electric nets," "why us, why not someone else," rogue so rudely interrupted. "because you two have the best powers for it ok," "Yes I suppose so." "as I was saying, wolf and angel, take care of the robots that fire the stun lasers, by the looks of things, you two make a great team." Angel blushed a bit and wolf just said, "that's fine with me" to storm and, "she's right you know," to angel. Then storm finished what she was saying, "me, wolverine and night crawler will take care of the gun cameras" the sound of machines moving and powering up filled the room, the second phase had started, "lets get going, split up, good luck!"  
wolf and angel took cover behind a wall whilst they were waiting for their targets to show up, a robot looked over the wall and stared straight at them, they realized that they were about to become flattened so wolf howled to angel, "quick, use your bullet time on the robot before he decides he wants to shoot us," "you got it," angel replied, she used her power and wolf charged the robot and completely ripped it to pieces, then there was a terrible scream that took to wolf's attention, he turned around just to see that angel had been hit by a paralyses laser and was about to be blasted into a million pieces. Wolf's eyes turned an angry red, he got his claws out, growled a very fierce growl and ran towards the robot, the robot fire the beam, wolf's speed rose way high above the speed charts as he ran to save angel. He got there just in time, he swiped angel from the rays of the blast and asked, "you ok, your not hurt are you," angel only got chance to say, "I'm fine thanks to you, I am glad that you're my partner for this training exercise," but then more robots started to appear.  
Mean while, cyclops and jean were being kept very busy, there were circular saws flying about everywhere, jean was stopping them and cyclops was shooting them down, but then, one shot out from no where and jean didn't see it, Cyclops was in big trouble. He duct it the first time and jumped it the second but on the third time that it came round he had to destroy it, it kept dodging the laser beams so cyclops needed serious help, all of a sudden, night crawler teleported to him and got him out of there, "thanks night crawler, but what about jean" cyclops exclaimed, "I'll go and get her," night crawler answered. Within a few seconds, night crawler was back, "jean, are you alright," Cyclops demanded, "I am fine, no thanks to you night crawler," jean, in a thankful voice, night crawler, being the soft hearted mutant that he is.  
Wolverine and storm were taking out the cameras when all of a sudden they were caught by surprise, a camera turned to wolverines head, just as it was about to shoot until cyclops, jean and night crawler turned up, "wolverine, storm, run!" jean shouted, whilst Cyclops took care of the turret. There was one last robot about to take everyone out but wolf and angel were to the rescue. Angel put everyone but her and wolf into bullet time, "wolf, you know what to do," angel remarked, "you got it. angel." Wolf replied with a clever but some what disturbing voice, as he started charging, he seemed to slow down, he reached the robot but then he collapsed, angel ran over to him but accidentally let go of the bullet time because of her own care. Wolverine jumped around and slashed all the wires of the robot And took him out.  
"End of simulation!!" they had finished their training but wolf was down. The professor came in and said, "good work team but we have a team mate down so we will have to try harder if we are to beat magneto and his team. Take wolf to the hospital room and give him some space, choose between you who stays with him over night." The professor left in shame of his team. "I will stay with him if that is ok," asked angel, the team decided that it would be ok. They took wolf to the bed and laid him down to rest with angel by his side. 


End file.
